The Princess' save the day!
by magicalzap
Summary: If i summarize it, I'll give it away! Just Read and Review!! Chapter 3 up! go me, go me!
1. Default Chapter

THE PRINCESS' SAVE THE DAY! a/n I'm back! I promise I will finish this fanfic, if it's the last thing I write!!!!!! I noticed that Peach and Zelda were never the heroines of any fanfic! So whaddya know! I wrote one with them as the heroines! Yay for me.  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly. Do you really think I own Super Smash Bros. Melee? I didn't think so. They belong to Nintendo. Bless their hearts.  
  
One Day, as Peach was checking up on a patient, she wondered why SHE never got to go anywhere. Dr. Mario was always out on the field, doing something while she was stuck in this stuffy hospital. She HATED it. She also hated the fact that everyone but Zelda, her fellow princess, thought she was a total idiot. She wondered why. She was a nurse in her spare time for crying out loud! How is an idiot supposed to get a job as a nurse? People just didn't see her inner genius.  
  
Zelda was sick and tired of it. Yet again, Link insisted on fighting her matches for her. He had said that she was "delicate" and "shouldn't be harmed". While she appreciated his care, she wanted to fight her own battles once in a while. She's a master magician! She can fight! When she's Sheik noone but maybe Fox can touch her! A/N Remember, Captain Falcons moves are as slow as.. A really slow thing. Yet she was always forced to sit on the sidelines and watch. Sometimes she wished she could just be the hero. Even if she had to share the glory with a teammate, she would love to be the hero.  
  
That same day, by total and utter coincidence the Crazy Hand went temporarily insane. Again. This time, he captured the Arenas! GASP! The Master Hand was appalled, but since this is a "hero" fic, he decided he could do nothing. He made sure all the smashers would not go and try to rescue the arenas. Of course, Peach and Zelda saw this as the chance to prove themselves. They devised a secret plan during the night...  
  
Peach gathered all her medical supplys and food, while Zelda gathered equipment they might need during their journey. When they escaped, Zelda held down the Master Hand a/n Remember Ocarina of Time? as Peach opened the door to escape. Zelda released the spell and ran out the door. The Master Hand decided if they wanted to be total idiots and risk their lives for something that could easily be rebuilt, he would let them.  
  
"Peach, are you SURE this the right mushroom house?" Zelda asked, wary of her friends navigational skills. "Zelda, you know as well as I do that I know my way around my own kingdom. Now, lets knock." Peach replied and knocked on the door. A wise old man came out. "Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a giant, white hand?" Peach asked the wrinkly fellow. "Why yes, I have your highness. He was headed toward the north. Now, unless you have anymore questions, I would like to ask something of you." The mysterious old man replied. "What is it? If it is not illegal, I shall try to get it for you." Peach inquired. "As you know, I am getting up there in years, and I cannot collect food as well as I used to. I ask of you, my princess, a single vegatable for my soup." The weary old man answered. " If that is all you want, here." Peach said, and she plucked a huge vegetable out of the ground. The man took this thankfully. "Peach, I think we should be on our way." Zelda chimed, worried about how far the Crazy Hand had gotten.  
  
And Peach and Zelda were on their way. Soon, they came across Dark Link! Dun dun dun! "I'm afraid I cannot let you pass, Crazy Hand pays me $30 an hour to not let anyone by, and quite frankly, I need the money." Dark Link said, ready for battle. Zelda stepped up. "I'll handle him, Peach, he's an old enemy of mine.." Zelda said, staring down the dark one.  
  
And the battle was on! Dark Link jumped up, preparing for a downwards- sword stab. Zelda would have none of this, and sidestepped. Using the recovery for the move against him, Zelda used Nayru's Love. Dark Link decided to attack from afar, and rolled backwards to use his bow. Zelda let him charge it, she had an ace up her sleeve. Dark Link fired, and, once again, Zelda uses Nayru's love and bounced it right back. Now, Link decided to use his sword. Zelda shielded and rolled, and used the recovery to Transform into Sheik! Dark was no match for Sheiks speed, and soon Sheik was ready to move in for the kill. Sheik transformed back to Zelda, and Zelda used her forward smash to knock Dark Link off the platform and used Dins Fire to mess up his recovery. Soon the one in black fell, and was defeated. "Better luck next time" Zelda said, and tossed Dark Link a red rupee.  
  
Once again, Zelda and Peach were on their way. "Zelda, why don't you have a wand?" Peach wondered aloud. "Hmm. I never thought I would have use for it. I've always used my hands for my magic. Although if I had a wand, I'd teach those swordsman that the stick is mightier than the sword!" Zelda joked. Peach stared at her in utter disbelief. "Sometimes you can make the most awful jokes Zelda.." Peach said, shaking her head. "Ah, well, I'm old fashioned. Give me a break!" Zelda said. Peach laughed. "Peach, have you ever thought of using your crown as a progectile? Those prongs would hurt if you hit someone with them." Zelda inquired. "Hmmmmm.. I guess if you were to throw it right, it would come back, kind of like Links Boomerang, but then I couldn't use my aerial attack until it came back.. I suppose I could try it though..." Peach wondered, and threw her crown into a nearby clearing. To her surprise, it came right back! Peach caught it and put it back on her head. "Thanks, for the idea Zelda, it works! Wait till the other Smashers see this! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Peach laughed. "Peach, your going overboard again." Zelda said. "Ooops. Sorry. Hehe." Peach said, blushing. A/N so? How did you like it so far? I'll need 5 reviews for the next chapter. Read on and find out why. I know, I know, Peach's crown would never come back, no matter how she threw it, but she couldn't pull vegetables out of the ground from anywhere she wanted either, now could she? If you think Zelda should or shouldn't have a wand for this story, say so in your review. I'll see you when I see you!!! Review please, and flames will be used to toast marshmallows.. Mmmm.. 


	2. The Quest for the Wand of doometh.

CHAPTER 2, THE QUEST FOR THE STICK...  
  
{THANK YOU SO MUCH ADMIRAL MUNDO AND D-187 THE KIRRA GIRL!! I *sniff * love you guys.. heehee. Sadly, neither of you voted! Heehee. So I decided to make the story more interesting, Zelda SHALL have a wand. but how will she get it? Hmm? Read on!}  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously. Do you honestly think if I owned Super Smash Bros. That I'd be sitting here at the computer writing a fanfiction for free? It all goes to Nintendo.  
  
Well, Zelda and Peach were on their way and stuff. Lalala.. AND SUDDENLY TO MAKE YOU NOT DIE OF BOREDOM... Wart jumped out of the foliage.{I know, I know, its lame, but I'm in desperate need of foes.}\  
  
"Get out of the way, I don't have the time to deal with you. Frog." Peach said, obviously in a bad mood, but hey, you would be too if you had to walk for miles searching out a giant hand. "I'M NOT A FROG! I'M A TOAD! And besides, I want revenge on you!" Wart said, angry, and stuff. "Don't make me hurt you like I did last time." Peach said. "Let's just battle. If you beat me, I'll reward you with this stick- like thing.." Wart said. "Okeedokee. Let's go." Peach replied. Once again, the battle was on! Peach immediately pulled out a. Beam Sword from the ground! As soon as Wart saw this, he went on the defensive, but his big bulk was no match! Soon Peach had slashed Wart up into mini bite size pieces. And, true to gaming nature, he disappeared in purply smoke, and what was left was... a stick. With a leaf. Oh happy day! "Oh goody. We got a branch. Happy happy." Peach said, in a negative mood. { A negative Princess. now THERES something to play around with..} "BUT PEACH! Its not just ANY branch! It's a magical branch of doometh! Except it has no magic. Oh poo." Zelda said, contradicting herself. "OOOOOh! A stick of doometh. That changes EVERYTHING!" Peach said, sarcastic. "Obviously you don't know the LEGEND of the stick of doometh." Zelda said, defiant. "Humor me. Tell me the legend." Peach said, crossing her arms. "Well.. It all started back in the times of doometh, when the Blue Death was wiping out most of the populations hygene.. Soon the people thought there was no hope, until a small sorceress decided the stench of the blue death (The blue death was not fatal. Just reaaaallllyyy smelly.) was too much. Soooooo she decided she'd go out and use her wand of doometh to thwart whatever was causing this. Turned out it was a pig farm. She talked to the owner and insisted upon making the pigs un-smelly. So she used her magic wand of doometh, and with one spell, the pigs were garden fresh. The End." Zelda told. Peach laughed. Long, and hard. In fact, she had trouble breatheing. `````````````````````````````````10 minutes later```````````````````````````` "K, I'm done now. Hehehehhe..." Peach said. "I'ts not funny. Hmmph." Zelda said, feeling a little peeved. "Your right, I'm sorry." Peach said, snickering. "Grrrrr." Zelda.. er. growled? "So how do we come about finding this magic FOR the stick of doometh?" Peach asked. "I heard the sorceresses house still stands, with her spirit haunting it, making sure noone comes to steal her spells and potions." Zelda said, in a mystical, haunting voice. "Are you sure you want to mix with a ghost?" Peach asked. Again. " Of course I'm sure!" Zelda said. unknowing of the danger that lurked in the little house.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the spooky little house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Boy, it's creepy in here." Peach said. "I know.." A ghostly voice replied.. but it suuuure wasn't Zelda....  
  
{CLIFFHANGER! Heehee, no prizes for guessing who the voice belongs too. I tried to make this humorous. Writing the legend was fun. hehe. Now, I'm asking a total of 4 reviews for SURE this time. I don't mind if someone reviews twice. heehee. 


	3. Captain, we have magic. In which, Zelda ...

THE MAGIC IS RECEIVED! {Yay! I have a total 3 reviews for chapter 2, which means I get to write more! Yay! I'll thank you at the end, but just so you know.. D-187, I'm using your idea. You suggested it. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!} Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the legend of the Blue Death. Nintendo gets super smash bros. Melee, and The monster is D-187's idea.  
  
"So, you want me to replenish the magic from my old wand, do you?" The Spooky Voice said. "How do you know that?" Peach asked. "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm stupid, girl. Now, in order for me to do this task for you, you must do a task for me." The Sorceress Ghost said. "Man, since when did everyone WANT something? What happened to just giving someone something?" Zelda asked, frustrated. "I'm dead girl. I'm not about to just give you everything for nothing. You need to defeat the Giant Monster in my backyard.{ Doesn't EVERYONE have a giant monster in their backyard?} I'd do it myself, but I'm too translucent. Now, go!" The Sorceress said, pointing a pale white finger out the back door. " Fine, fine. We're going." Zelda said, irritated. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Backyard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Monster with big deadly claws jumps out of a nearby tree and attacks! Zelda stands her ground. The Giant Monster (who will be named GM for short) swipes his huge, fatal claws. And gets Mushroom Spores in his face! For Peach rolled in and used Toad! Soon Zelda fired Dins Fire from afar, and the moment it exploded, Peach hit from behind with her Peach Bomber! Now, GM wasn't too good with association. So, he was tricked into thinking that little Dins Fire had enough power to blow up something quadruple it's size. Psycololology is key. {That's fun to say. Say it, now!} Peach decided she'd back up and use her crown. So she jumped up, flipped her crown over so it was pointing down, and BAM! The crown was stuck in the monsters belly. EEEEEW! Soon GM was suffering from severe bleeding and such. Zelda kicked it, and BAM! Twas the end of the horrid beast. Now, Peach still had to yank her crown out of the monster, and that took some effort, but above that, it was a pretty good fight. " Okay, okay, we killed the giant thingy. Now give us the magic!" Zelda said. "Boy are you impatient. Here." The Sorceress said, and the stick glowed a strong, white glow, and when it was over, a leaf fell off. "The leaf was a magical lock. All you had to do was pluck that off." The Sorceress said, snickering. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGH!!!!!! I should have known, my nurse told me all about magic locks." Zelda said, obviously agitated. " Hehehehe..." Peach snickered. " Lets just get going before I beat you over the head with this." Zelda said. "Okay, okay." Peach said, still snickering. And so Peach and Zelda were on their way, again. "Lemme try this thing out." Zelda said, and said a spell, pointed it at some grass up ahead, and... it grew five feet. "Zelda you idiot. Now how are we going to get through grass this tall?" Peach said, more amazed at the idiocy of the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom than her spells. "I'll think of something." Zelda muttered another spell and.. The field was turned into a barren wasteland. Peach just shook her head. "I guess this is more powerful than it seems." Zelda wondered, and said yet another spell, and pointed it to the sky. It started raining without clouds. "Oh good. I was feeling too dry." Peach said, sarcastic. "I'll get this right sometime." Zelda said, and so our princessy duo were back on their journey, sopping wet.  
  
{I know, I know, this was very short, but I'm trying to get the next chappy done on the same day I get my reviews. I'll need exactly 4 reviews for the next chappy. And now, for my thank yous. D-187: Thank you for the idea! I hope I truly captured the essence of the giant monster with big deadly claws! And don't worry, I wont make fun of Captain Falcon. Unless you don't give me more candy! My fav. Candy is Jolly ranchers, if that's what you meant.. Peacenikky: Yes! Finnally! Rejoice! Hehe. Kat: Here, your own stick of doometh. Congrats! Lol. Lina-Chan: Uhh... it would. uh. magically.uh.disappear until she turned back into Zelda! Ya! Hehe.. Admiral Mundo: Yes. I WILL keep on truckin. Lol. 


End file.
